


Succubus Blues

by Epic_and_Kitty



Series: Boomer!tale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is ACE, Reader is a Succubus, Reader is named, Sexual Harassment, Slut Shaming, Soulmates, but it will be skippable and marked, but that comes later, but the writer is kinda dumb, monster racism, multiple aus in one, reader is a monster, reader is a scientist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_and_Kitty/pseuds/Epic_and_Kitty
Summary: When you woke up this morning, you really didn't expect that you'd be flat on your ass on the floor of the grocery store due to your body's response to finding your SOULmate.





	1. Oh No! A Genuine Compliment!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinkpocalypse (2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134989) by [MsMK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK). 



> Inspired by MsMK's Kinktober chapter "So Your Soulmate's a Succubus" , but in a very different multiverse! Part One of the Boomer!tale series.
> 
> *yonic - vulva like  
> **concubus - general species and non-binary term for inccubi/succubi
> 
> Hope you enjoy the first chapter of my first multi chapter fic!

When you woke up this morning, you really didn't expect that you'd be flat on your ass on the floor of the grocery store due to your body's response to finding your SOULmate.

You had arrived at the store early on your day off, mostly to avoid stares and rude comments about what you are, but with you being a succubus, it was honestly inevitable. You glared ahead after grabbing a rain soaked cart as a local PTA mom dragged her daughter away from you, from the other side of the parking lot. Even still her voice carried.

"See, Sally? That -" the mother rudely pointed at you with a sneer "- is why i want you to go to college, so you don't turn into some street walker!"

"Actually, ma'am, I was born looking like this and I have a PhD in Quantum Physics." You shot back loudly as you turned your glare to her. The mom looked shocked that you had overheard, and maybe, just maybe, ever so slightly embarrassed.  
"Also, its rude to point."

You turned away to glare back at the store, ignoring whatever shit continued to spill out of her mouth. The street walker bit confused you though. You were wearing extremely baggy sweats that hid whatever figure you had and your hair was piled on top of your head in a tight, messy bun. Hardly sex worker appropriate, in your opinion.

You adjusted your wings under your shirt as you walked, grimacing as they attempted to grow against your will. You really needed more sexual energy bad, which made you grimace more.

Unfortunately, the universe was more than willing to give you some.

"I'd say you'd look prettier if you smiled, but honestly your lips around something of mine would be the prettiest thing ever."

You turned your glare to the man probably five times your senior and feel yourself gag a little. Sexual harassment always tasted like you were being force fed shit, but unfortunately for you, it still counted to your body as sexual energy. You felt unclean as your wing size steadied and your body shivered as it collected nutrition. The man smiled and wiggled his dirty eyebrows at you.

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't yo-"

"Shove your two inch boner up your own ass and die, shit head." You growled with as much venom as you could muster. But he only grinned wider, his teeth far too white for such a shit eating grin. He put his hand on your shoulder and you almost vomited on his shoes from the sheer amount of negative sexual energy in just his touch.

"I like 'em feisty."

You shove him away with a snarl, baring your fangs.

"I'm asexual, jackass. I ain't interested!"

He smirked and you felt bile in your throat.

"I'm super sure I could fix that ~"

You speed off in a huff, heading for the vegetables, but from the constant disgusting stream of energy your body was absorbing, you knew he was following you. You stop at the cucumbers, putting several displays between you and him before picking one of the vegetables up and examining it while maintaining eye contact. 

He grins lewdy and you have to bite back several violent gags. You caress the cucumber delicately, bringing it up to your face to sniff it. He starts drooling. You maintain eye contact as you take the veggie in both hands and violently snap it in half, and find yourself smiling for the first time that morning as he winces and covers his crotch protectively before slinking off, cutting off the gross energy for good. 

You get a bag and put the broken cucumber inside, as well as several other specimens. You let out a sigh as a newer, but much weaker and sweeter wave of energy wafts off the produce. Residual phallic and yonic* energy was much more palatable than unwanted advances. You fill your cart with the cucumbers, zucchini, eggplant, bananas, peaches, carrots, some unfortunately shaped tomatoes and cherries before heading to the bakery section for the most phallic shaped baguette you could find.

After that, your shopping trip became much more difficult. Very few companies sold food that was blatantly sexually advertised anymore, and you really didn't want to end up eating make up and hair products again. God those were dark times.

You were scanning the instant ramen again, hoping against hope that you could find at least a K-pop band on a bowl in sexy poses or something, 'please don't let me be stuck eating Chicken of the Sea for the eighth month in a row ', when you heard them.

"Papy, NO, You Do Not Need Anymore Honey! We Have Enough At Home Anyway!"

"but bro, this one is shaped like a sexy girl! and it comes in different flavors!"

You stopped and listened in intently. It had been so long since you were able to get energy from anything sweet that wasn't already made for a sex act or shaped like a dick. You could already taste the different flavors of honey, like those little honey sticks you used to get with your family on trips to the mountains to vist your relatives.

You sped up as you listened for the voices of the assumed brothers, which wasn't hard considering that the already loud voice was getting exceedingly louder in frustration.

"PAPY, NO, PUT IT BACK!"

" sans, it's root beer flavor! and its the last one! "

You were pretty sure you were putting video game hedgehogs to shame with how fast you took your corners, searching for your new favorite soda flavored sweet, hell, new favorite sweet that you could actually eat with some form of decency. As you screeched around the next corner, you saw them, SOUL pounding in excitement. Two skeletons fighting over a honey bottle that was indeed shaped like a scantily clad woman and you could just make out the words "root beer flavored" stamped across the bottles bra. The much shorter skeleton (your SOUL pounded harder at the sight of him) was climbing his brother, screaming his name and grabbing at the bottle to put it back while "Papy" continued to hold it out of reach and tried to shove him off.

"PAPYRUS, PUT IT BACK! GIVE IT! IT'S TOO MUCH SUGAR! DON'T MAKE ME SUMMON BERTHA!"

" i'm sick and tired of your constant health nut rabbit food! just let me have this! "

"NO! GIVE IT - AHA!"

Sans grabbed the bottle of honey and leapt down from his brother, holding it aloft in victory as a bone cage prevented his brother from stealing it back.

Now was your chance.

"MWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS YET AGAIN VICTORIOUS, AS TO BE EXPEC-!"

You rush forward and grab the bottle, feeling your SOUL pound in your throat, and your finger touches his.

With how much the universe seemed to hate you in particular, you really should have remembered what happened to concubi when they met their SOULmates.

There was a bright blinding flash right before the air exploded between you two. You were pushed to the ground and landed painfully on your wings. You let out a loud wail of pain before the back of your head slams hard into the tiled floor and the world goes black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

You awaken to a pair of bright blue stars staring back at you. You blink in confusion for a moment, then feel something being tugged from your hand. Suddenly remembering what was going on, you tightened grip and yanked your hand back. The stars gazing at you snap to someone at your side, the almost skull breaking grin that was spread across his face fading immediately into a scowl.

"SERIOUSLY, PAPY? DON'T YOU THINK THERE'S SOMETHING HERE MUCH MORE PRESSING AT THE MOMENT?"

" i mean... "

"THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION, PAPYRUS!"

You wince at his loud tone, and the skeleton turns back to you sheepishly.

"Forgive Me, SOULmate. Causing You More Pain Was Not My Intention. Here, Let Me Help!"

You're pulled up by a strong pair of arms, noticing the considerable lack of pain as you sit up. You glace down at his hands and notice the green glow fading from his fingertips. You open your mouth to thank him, but his brother cuts in.

"was the honey really worth trying to blow us up?"

Sans turned to glare at his brother again, but you waved off whatever he was going to shout.

"No, no. Wasn't trying to blow you up. It's a stupid concubus** SOULmate thing. It's to make us look like more desirable mates"

"by blowing your SOULmate up." Papyrus deadpanned, clearly unimpressed.

"No!" You glared, trying to sit up more but unable to. You look down to see a very confused dragon skull staring up at you. You blink down at it, just as confused as it is.

"Uh, hi?"

Sans looks down and seems to realize there's a giant skull on your lap. He gently shoves it, but it doesn't budge, beginning to glare at you.

"Bertha, MOVE! She's A Friend!" Bertha doesn't budge.

"Dammit, Bertha, My SOULmate Isn't Gonna Hurt Me! MOVE"

Bertha finally listens, disappearing with a loud pop and making Sans fall into your lap with a startled "MWEH". Papyrus' continues to stare deadpan at you, unamused and unimpressed.

" so how is blowing up your mate supposed to make you look good again? "

You glare at him, annoyed that he thought you meant to do any of this.

"The concubus in question is supposed to 'save' the mate from the explosion, which in turn is supposed to make them not immediately break the bond because, ya'know, I'm a sex demon. Now what the fuck was on my lap glaring at me?"

" believe that's my bro -"

"You know what I fucking meant!" You were really beginning to dislike your soulmate's brother. Sans picked himself up off your lap and offered his hand and an explanation.

"That was my Blaster. I was startled and summoned her on accident. I apologize for her stubbornness, Bertha is usually very sweet."

You took Sans hand, finally standing up. His voice was at a normal volume now, and sounded a tiny bit different, but you couldn't put your finger on it. Glancing quickly at Papyrus, you put the bottle into your cart before he could make a move for it. He just glared at you.

Sans seemed to realize something and stuck out his hand.

"Apologies, SOULmate, I Have Failed To Introduce Myself. I Am The Magnificent Sans, At Your Service!" He grabbed your hand in his and gently kissed it. You felt yourself go red and stuttered out your reply.

"V-Virginia F-Fawkes, i-i-its a pleasure"

You heard a distinct snort, and turned to see Papyrus hiding a shit eating grin behind his hand.

"you're a succubus and your name is virginia?!" He snorted again and collapsed into giggles. "holy shit, your parents must hate you!"

You sighed, used to this reaction. "No, they just think they're funny. They weren't wrong though...."

Papyrus seemed to catch at least part of your drift, but Sans interupted him, taking both your hands into his, his stars speckled with tiny hearts.

"Virginia Fawkes? As In THE Virginia Fawkes? World Renowned Quantum And Magiphysics Engineering Genius? And The Inventor Of The Hammer Cube?!"

Sans's smile was threatening to split his skull in two and you couldn't help but blush deeper. Aside from this man being your SOULmate, how was he able to make you blush and fluster so much?

"W-well, I co-invented it, my team invented it as much as I did. But other than that, yeah that's pretty accurate. I have a Master's in Magical Biology too, but compared to others in my field I'm hardly a genius -"

" i wouldn't sell myself short to sans if i were you. he'll talk your ear off until your ego is as big as his if you let him. just let him get the nerd outta his system. " Papyrus said with a grin, grabbing their cart and checking to make sure that its contents were safe. You squinted at him, unsure of what to think of his sudden change in demeanor. Wasn't he glaring and accusing you of trying to blow him and his brother up just a second ago?

You turned your attention back at Sans, who was still smiling just as wide at you, ethier having not his brother or ignoring him. His face softened into an expression of admiration and awe.

"Which Stars Do I Have To Thank For The Honor Of Having Such An Amazing Monster As A SOULmate?"

Oh fuck, he was being GENUINE. No wonder you were blushing like a school girl.

"Is everyone ok over here?"

You turned to see the store manager, slightly frazzled and being closely followed by the PTA mom and her daughter from earlier. The mom sneered and stuck her nose up in the air.

"Obviously not, she assaulted those customers!"

You begrudgingly took your hands out of Sans's hands and put the up in front of you in a show of surrender.

"Look, I can explain -"

"What's to explain? You used your demon powers to cause a distraction so you could assault that poor little baby -"

"I AM TWENTY FUCKING FIVE, DAMMIT!"

You jumped at Sans outburst and the mom let out a scandalized gasp, making a show of covering her daughter's ears, who seemed unfazed by the vulgar language.

"You use those words all the time, Mommy, like when you and the mailman go to the bedroom for adult time-"

The sudden outburst of laughter from behind you tore your eyes from Sans admittedly adorable angry pout to see Papyrus gripping to the cart for support as he started sliding down onto the floor with the force of his giggles. Your attention turned back to the manager as he loudly cleared his throat.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the store or I am going to have to call the police for this disturbance-" the manager jumped and cowered at the mom's next outburst, who seemed to be trying to regain at least some dignity in revenge.

"Call them anyway! All monster existance are disturbances anyway! Especially that...that...that WHORE!" She glared at you, pure hatred in her eyes "Creatures like you have even less of a right to exist than the rest of monster kind!"

You'd honestly heard worse, but it still stung a bit. But you weren't going to show her that her words had any effect. You grab for your cart, purposely not looking at the mom, keeping your eyes on the manager, who looked as shocked and offended as you felt. You acted like the woman hadn't spoke.

"Of course, sir. Let me just-"

The cart was pulled out of your hands and you turned to see Papyrus had taken the cart from you, glaring down at the woman with a faintly smoking eye socket.

"dont sweat it, ms. fawkes. wouldnt want you to have a b a d t i m e because you couldn't get groceries." He addressed you, but kept his gaze on the woman, who looked like she was very much regretting her racist outburst. Sans took several steps forward and you could swear you could see blue smoke drifting out of a socket before Papyrus spoke again, his voice much less threatening now, but still with an edge to it.

"sans, take your girlfriend outside while I talk to the manager, 'kay?"

Sans's eyes stopped smoking and he seemed to snap out of whatever had taken over him. He blinked, nodded and grabbed your hand gently, leading you out of the aisle.

"OF COURSE. COME, MY SOULMATE, LET'S GET SOME FRESH AIR. IT SMELLS LIKE RACIST HO BAG IN HERE."

Barely five minutes as SOULmates and he was already super protective of you, you thought as he dragged you out of store.

You couldn't help but smile a bit, despite the situation.

It felt nice, being protected and respected like this.

Even if your destined had a bit of a Napoleon complex....


	2. Shooting the Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a chance to talk to Sans more and end up with a sore head and panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos! They really helped to motivate me! I hope you all enjoy chapter 2 and please leave a comment!
> 
> Tw for a minor panic attack

It didn't take to long to get out of store, especially with how fast Sans was moving. By the time you got out of the building and pointed out where your clunky van was in the mostly empty parking lot, you were really out of breath and a bit shaky from the last few minutes. You stopped about five feet away from your vehicle to try to catch your breath, hands on your knees and gasping for air. Sans waited for you, gently rubbing your back and even flipping off the overly clean and obnoxiously red Mercedes that honked at you to move out of the parking spot, dispite there being several open spots past you and Sans.

When you got to your van, you opened the sliding door and pulled Sans in as it started to sprinkle. He looked around the interior as he closed the door.

"Certainly Not What I Was Expecting A World Renowned Scientist To Drive, I Was Expecting Something Fancier, To Be Honest." He stated with a half hearted chuckle. You shrugged, adjusting the rarely used back passenger seat so you could lay back and try to relax and regain your composure a bit without Sans seeing your face.

"Well, aside from the constant keying and wheel jacking, it had absolutely horrid mpg, so I got rid of it for ole faithful here." You patted the roof from your awkward position. Sans grimaced.

"Keying?"

You shrugged again.

"Jealous bitches. They were mad that a concubus was anything but a prostitute or stripper. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be..." His voice had changed again. Maybe because he wasn't showing off his ego or bravado? You weren't quite sure yet.

"It's whatever." It wasn't, but you being bitter didn't help sell yourself as being a good SOULmate, so you kept quiet.

'If I was anything else, I wouldn't have to BE selling myself so hard'

You had to sell yourself as a person your whole life, from trying to convince your alma mater that you weren't some party girl that would make them look bad, to being more than a pretty faced distraction for the men of your company, hell, you even had to convince everyone that you hadn't just stolen the idea of the Hammer Cube from a much more qualified and marketable genius. (not that anyone but Nadia from your team had an easier time selling themselves, what with their total social interaction prowess being equal to a teaspoon)

But it was worse still having to sell yourself to potential mates as more than a needy, vapid, bitchy thot. 

Sans brought you out of your internal monologue with a rather sustinct statement and subject change.

"So, You're Asexual?"

You sat up fast and bonked your head hard on the roof of your van, turning to look at him in shock and bewilderment.

"I'm - well- what? HOW?"

"We're SOULmates -"

"We haven't bonded yet!"

"And your angry voice carries. I saw and heard that whole cucumber thing."

You had a distinct urge to shove him out of his seat, if only to wipe that smug knowing grin off his face.

At least this saved you from that particular panic attack, or, well, part of it anyway...

You felt yourself begin to panic still. You really didn't want him to break the bond because of your lack of interest in sex. Wait...were you being clingy? Needy? You needed to say the right thing to sell yourself before this relationship ended before it even began.

"Look," you explain hurriedly, waving off the statement with a hand and trying to hide your panic, "I'm not sex adverse, I don't mind having it with someone I trust -"

His hand grabbed your waving one gently, essentially stopping you panicked tirade. He took your hand in both of his and slowly brought it up to his teeth and nuzzled it against them. He petted your hand gently and his voice was the softest you had heard yet.

"Just breathe, my darling, breathe slowly for me."

You take a deep breath, holding it for several seconds before letting it out. Sans smiled proudly at you.

"That's it, dove, you're doing fantastic. Just continue just like that."

You continued to breathe in and out slowly, Sans encouraging you softly and whispering calming sweet words in your direction. It took you several minutes but your breathing returned to normal. You glanced at Sans sheepishly, but he kissed you hand again, and your apology died in your throat.

"Do not worry, my dove. I do not hold panic attacks against people. Or sexualities." He chuckles a bit before looking up at you. "I've dated asexuals before. If you never want sex, I will be okay just being by your side." He giggles a bit. "I can handle myself just fine, if you catch my drift" He wiggles his eyebrows goofily and you can't help but snort.

"Drift caught. But, uhh..." You brush some hair behind a pointed ear with your free hand, blushing hard and not really knowing why. "I don't actually mind having it later, I just got to get to know you first, ya'know?"

"So You're Demi, Then?"

"Or Grace, not really sure. I just know I'm not sexually attracted to anyone enough to bump uglies together."

"So grabbing the sexy honey bottle wasn't fueled by a intense girl crush brought on by any pan or bi feelings?" Sans said with a shit eating grin and you snort and wave him away with an eyeroll.

"Pffft, no. I don't even know if I'm bi or pan, I've only ever dated dudes. Except that one time my date came out as trans a month into dating me and then she broke up with me because she was straight. We're still good friends though. And why on earth would I be any sort of attracted to a honey bottle of all things? "

"I Dunno~", Sans sang with a mischievous grin, "With How You Lunged For It With That Look In Your Eye, One Would Wonder." 

You rolled your eyes again and gently jerked your hand away in mock offense as he continued.

"That, And I Know My Brother. "

"Eww!"

"Exactly"

You shrugged as you explained. "It was just for feeding. I can only get energy from food that looks like genitalia or sexualized body parts, food or things sold or given sexual connotations or advertisements, and things like porn or 'self feeding', if you catch my drift."

Sans nodded with a snerk, then looked at you curiously "What About Aphrodisiacs? Or Love Potions That Focus On Sex?"

"Work in a pinch, but make me drunk as fuck. Not to sure on potions or heat enhancers" You shrug with a giggle. 

Sans smirks at you with a knowing gaze. "Sounds like there's a story behind that bit of knowledge ~"

You shrug. "Not really. I was low on energy in college in the Bible Belt and couldn't stomach any more cosmetics or hair products, so a Lust faction monster tried to help by giving me a aphrodisiac his dad made. It gave me enough energy to get through finals, but it gave me a hangover that lasted two days. Not to mention the constant vomiting and lack of balance, but people assumed I was pregnant with a wonky center of gravity, so no one suspected anything until nine months later, and by then I had graduated and I never saw anyone from that time of my life again." 

Sans shook his head with a low chuckle, then looked up with a start. 

"That Reminds Me! I Never Told You Our Faction* Or Faction Names**!" He dug into his pocket for his ID, showing it to you with a flourish. He spoke aloud as you read the text on the tiny card.

"My Brother And I Are Swap Faction! And You May Address Me In Public (or private) As Blue or Blueberry! Ignore The Picture, It's From College!" He added that last part with a nervous chuckle, scratching his chin.

The picture was almost identical to him now, but you decided against bringing that up. You pulled out your own ID and showed it to him as you read it off.

"I'm from the Libarby faction***, no faction name. And definitely ignore my picture, its also from college."

You were pretty sure your ID picture was much worse than Blue's. College had not been kind to your mental state or your figure. Not that ethier had gotten any better in recent years...

You push your train of thought away from that, focusing on Blue yet again.

"So what's the sarcastic noodle's faction name? Is it Jackass McGee?"

Blue snorts, waving his hand to shoo your guess away. 

"No, No, Although I Think Dad Wanted To Call Him That At Some Point!" Blue rubbed the back of his head, looking down. "I know he can be an ass, but he's just really protective of me. I actually think he likes you, surprisingly..."

You raise an eyebrow at him and Blue continues hurriedly.

"Papyrus is really over protective of me, even if I am older. It's just who he is. I know he came off as cold, but you made him laugh! That pretty much means you're good in his book!"

You make a face at Blue. "Pretty sure that was him laughing at me, not with me."

"Better than the the reaction to the last person I dated!"

"Which was?"

Blue grimaced, looking down. "You probably don't want to know, actually...mweheh..."

"That really doesn't make me feel better." You say with a raised brow. Blue chuckles nervously.

"I know. Just trust me when I say he likes you."

"certainly like you more then that racist bimbo."

You jump and hit your head on the roof again as Papyrus somehow just appears in the middle of your van, lounging on the floor and attempting to light a cigarette. Blue looks much less startled than you expected, summoning a tiny dragon skull and zapping the cigarette before he could light it. Papyrus glared at Blue and pouted.

"com'on bro. i need a fix after dealing with that bitch of a-"

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET INTO MY CAR?"

Papyrus grinned at you with what you're beginning to believe is his signature shit eating grin. He wiggles his fingers and speaks in a warbling voice.

"maaaaaaagiiiiiiiic- ow! motherfucker-!"

You and Blue both had the same idea and gently kick him on either side of his head. Well, the sibling definition of gently. Papyrus glared at you.

"changed my mind, I hate you now."

"Feeling's mutual, honey." You say, but theres no venom in it.

"oh, so you told her our faction names then?"

You squint at him, then you burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, Blue was right, you are creepily obssessed with honey."

"am not!"

"Kinda Are, Paps."

Honey sat up and opened the door to get out into the pouring rain.

"stop throwing truths at me and help me separate the damn groceries."

You were beginning to think maybe you could just be yourself around these skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Faction - the universe a monster is from  
> **Faction Name - the name a monster takes to differentiate between other monsters from other factions that have the same birth name. Often takes presidence over birth names even in private, hence why Virginia starts referring to Underswap Sans as Blue after learning his faction name.  
> ***Libarby Faction - monsters who have decided not to identify with any faction in universe. Out of universe, refers to reader and OC monsters that aren't linked to a specific universe.
> 
> Says the multi verse stuff doesn't come in until later, multi verse stuff shows up in the second chapter ^^'
> 
> Also, hope you all enjoy the world building! Theres so much more of that to come!
> 
> Once this fic goes live, I'll be taking headcanon asks over on my Undertale imagines blog on Tumblr, imaginetale !
> 
> Please leave a comment, it feeds my motivation!


	3. Home Is Where The Bullshit Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take Sans to your apartment and have a discussion on concubus issues, then meet a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, allow me to apologize for such a long hiatus. While I can't go into a lot of detail about the circumstances as to why i was gone for so long, I will say that a long term relationship had ended, and in order to keep the other person safe, I had to remove a certain character that had been alluded to in both chapter 1 and 2 from the whole story, as well as remove the credit in my end notes.(Re-readers have probably noticed the change, and since the character has be replaced by another plot relevant character, i suggest any other readers re-read both chapters) 
> 
> If you have a download of those chapters or happen to remember the person that I referenced, I ask you not to ask them what happened. This is to protect that person and drawing attention to them might put them in danger, which is the last thing I want. 
> 
> I was recovered from losing that relationship, got my spirit back to continue writing.....And then got sick. Obviously the world has not been in my favor the last few months.
> 
> Again, I apologize for the hiatus and ask that you forgive me for taking so long for chapter three. I am attempting to keep to a loose schedule of a chapter every two weeks or so, depending on the powers that be. Also, about the time chapter four or five comes out, I am hoping to release another story in the Boomer!tale series that will be intertwined with this one, as a way to make up for being gone so long.
> 
> I would like to add that the comments you all left helped me find the motivation to complete chapter three, so thank you for your encouraging words! I hope i can meet your expectations.
> 
> One last note, I've been having trouble with the end notes glitch, so any new terms will be handled in the beginning notes now
> 
> *Ambassador Council - All of the Frisk's, Chara's and/or Fallen Children Ambassadors of all the Factions as a whole. Each Faction's Ambassadors handle that specific Faction's issues, where as the Council as a whole handles general monster issues  
> (As an aside, Frisk, Chara, Asriel and Flowey from all factions survive/are brought back with in the whole of Boomer!tale, with the only exception being if the original AU doesn't not have that character, i.e. Underlust Asriel. Why? Because it's my AU and I make the rules, that's why)
> 
> With all that out of the way, please enjoy the long awaited chapter three and please leave a comment!

You could feel Blue's confused eyes on you as you pulled into your apartment building's shitty potholed parking garage. As you park, you rest your forehead on the steering wheel, letting your mind wander back to what Honey had said earlier.

"ok, good news is that you're not banned from the store and bitchitha mc.racistbitch is."

"What's the bad news?"

"you have to shop before the store opens or after it closes."

"That sounds like a low-key banning to me"

"nah, it's just scary monsters hours, that's not too bad"

You turn back to Blue as he speaks, still very concerned.

"Are We Picking Something Up?"

You shake your head and turn the van off, opening the door to the familiar smell of rot and gasoline.

"Nope. This is where my apartment is." You look back into the van to see Blue's incredulous face. You quickly look away with a grimace, not wanting to see the judgement you knew from experience would be there.

By all respects, you SHOULD have a much nicer apartment, you certainly made enough.

...Well, you used to anyway...

You avoided eye contact with Blue as you stepped out of the van to open the trunk. You shouldn't have gotten your hopes up so soon. Of course Blue would be more interested in how much you made with your job than your actual job itself. Everyone else was, from "family" coming out of the woodwork for quick cash and favors to backstabbing "friends" only interested in your fame and influence and where it could get them. You blinked away hot angry tears, expecting Blue to backpedal every compliment and morsel of praise he had offered your way. Of course, the universe hated you, of course your SOULmate would be a petty, materialistic -

The hand rubbing your arm was kind and soft and you couldn't help but chance a glance at its owner.

Blue wasn't annoyed or glaring at you like you had expected. His face was brimming with soft concern, to the point where you knew it had to be genuine.

"Dearest," he said softly, wiping your tears, "if you need any sort of financial help, please don't hesitate to ask. You don't have to live in a place like this, I can help - hell, I'll let you live with me and Honey! Please -!"

You sigh and look away, trying to compose yourself, blinking rapidly as Blue softly shushed you.

"It- It's not that, Blue. I made - MAKE enough to afford a better place, it's just..."

Blue furrowed his brows, still confused and concerned, but he patted your hand gently, letting you continue at your own pace. You take a deep breath and grit your teeth.

"I'm essentially banned from every where but here."

You chance a glance at him, seeing even more confusion and an underlying emotion you couldn't identify.

"Why?"

The question hung in the air, stagnating as you tried to calm your rage enough to finally find your voice again.

"Concubi are banned from pretty much every apartment complex and neighborhood for BEING concubi!"

Blue stared glaring at nothing in particular in anger.

"That Can't Be Right! That Goes Against The Monster Homing Act Our Parents Made With The Humans Over Twenty Years Ago!"

You grab several bags and shove them on Blue in your anger as you grab a set of bags yourself, growling out your response.

"There's a loophole that if a monster presents a proveable danger to the community they want to live in, they can't live there. Concubi, and therefore me, are a 'threat to the sanctity of marriage'."

Blue, for his part, handled the several bags shoved on him better than you expected, but almost dropped them in shock and anger.

"How In The Hell Are Concubi A Threat To That?!" 

You growled under your breath, slamming the trunk door and resting your head on the back window as you explained angrily.

"If a spouse cheats on their significant other, they can blame the cheating on the concubus' 'promiscuous' magic. If enough cheaters blame the concubus, the property value goes down due to all the split families and empty apartments because the split family can no longer afford the apartment. To avoid that, landlords refuse to let concubi and other sex monsters rent their apartments."

You let out an aggravated sigh and glare at Blue with an angry grimace.

"You want to know the real kicker though? There have been multiple studies that prove that second hand sex magic doesn't even register enough for that argument to be a thing, not to mention the fact our magic only affects those we consciously chose to affect, but no matter what, they won't let a sex demon in! 'Think of the children! Think of the marriage!' Think of everything except the actual literal science that has been proven multiple fucking times! I can't even buy a house! No community wants to risk an old wives tale being true. My family lives in the FUCKING MOUNTAINS! You know, the place our parents fought tooth and fucking NAIL to leave!? They had to build their own house because no one would let them FUCKING BUY ONE!"

You punch your van in anger and frustration, bruising your knuckles from the force. You feel the tears falling in earnest now and you dont even bother to hide them anymore. You hear a gentle thump and jump slightly as you feel arms wrap around you and a forehead rest against the small of your back, feeling a soothing feeling flow through your mind and SOUL. You can feel your SOUL stop pounding so hard in your chest despite you still fuming, and if you were of a more sound mind, you might've been mad at him for using your tentative SOUL bond to help calm you with his own SOUL. He softly speaks, clearly trying to calm you down further, and you can feel a heat on his cheeks.

"I'm So Sorry, My Dove. I Had No Idea. Have Your Species Elders Brought This Up To The Ambassadors?"

You scoff, still mad but not to the point you were before.

"The *Ambassador Council has bigger issues than one species of monster not being able to find housing, like literal hate crimes and terrorism on our Embassies. This isn't even on the first page of the list of shit they're working on to fix for us monsters."

You hear something muttered behind you but as you start to ask, another voice drags you away from the conversation.

"Girl, you look fuckin' horrible! Who the fuck do I have to punch? Or sue? You need me to sue someone's bitch ass? 'Cause I will do it."

You let out a sigh as you turn to see a tall, young, dark haired woman strolling towards you with purpose, dog food in one arm and a large pile of mail in the other. She stops a foot or so in front of you, adjusting her posture to present the large pile of mail without letting it fall. You accept it and look at her at eye level as Blue steps out from behind you to look at her.

"One, you can't sue anyone yet, Chrys, you haven't even gotten to the point of taking the BAR yet. Two, I always look like shit, what gave it away this time?"

As you took your mail, Chrys adjusted the dog food bag in her arms to rest on her hip and rolled her eyes as she answered.

"One, you're screaming like Mrs. O'Malley, and she's a flipping literal banshee. Two," she points over your shoulder, "your wings are growing more than you usually allow."

You glance behind you and quickly adjust them back to size under your shirt, blushing as she continues, giving Blue a once over.

"Lastly, I can just smell that pheromone response, jebus it's almost as bad as when your bitch ass goes in heat. I know that only happens when you're mad enough that you can't keep those sex vibes under control. No wonder Shorty's pants are glowing, geez girl, get a hold of yourself! Who is he, anyway?"


End file.
